Metal
"She has the strongest skin, but the weakest mind." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook '''Metal '''is one of Faust's Creations. It is a daughter hommunculi created from only metal as material. Appearance She has the appearance of a metal pipe, as it is fully clad of metal. Her arms and legs resemble that of a metal chestplate. Letter History Tier 1 * Hello Daddy, I'm the strongest of them all! I'm the only one that you need for all this labor! Why bother with my other sisters? You only need me, you do not need to take care of the others. * Hello Daddy, Did you see all those cracks in the wall? The are all because of me. It is because of my overhelming strength. I am still confused, though. Why do you need the others? Leave it all to me, daddy. * Hello Daddy, The other sisters are afraid. They said that you are the reason of the missing sisters. I am glad that you took my suggestion. Thank you for trusting me. It is now time for me to work even harder. Tier 2 * Hello Dad, I have the greatest strength. I can do all of the labor by myself. You should tell my sisters to stay quietly at home and leave the work to me! The town is dangerous, but no one can hurt me. * Hello Dad, My sisters are starting to get on my nerves. Why do you keep them around? No one can work as hard as I can. Even the gangs in the slums leave me alone. Everyone knows I am the strongest! It should be only you and me from now on. * Hello Dad, The fear from my sisters is really starting to bother me. Apparently they are afraid of you. Hah! Such silly creatures. As if you could hurt me. Let us get rid of them, and then I will work and you can take care of the house. Tier 3 * Hello Dad, I was walking through the town slums today, and a smelly man asked me if I wanted to make some extra gold. My sister said that I should be afraid of such men, but how could such a puny person hurt me? Should I do it, Dad? * Hello Dad, I do not understand why you told me to only do the jobs you assign me. I can handle more work than any of the others. You do not even need them with me around. The big man says that everyone in town is a criminal. Who cares if someone gets hurt? It will not be me! * Hello Dad, You're right, the big man is obnoxious. I will not listen to him anymore. But it seems that you're listening to me. My annoying sister is no longer around. Now I will work even harder and home will be a nice, quiet place. Death She destroys the floor because of her overwhelming weight. Faust simply lures her to the lake, pushes her down, and lets gravity seal her fate. Personality As said in Faust's notebook and homunculi's letters, Metal is not so smart as others and very self-confident. She is not afraid of her sisters' death, and wants to show Faust how strong she is and that other creations are useless. Relationship Metal might know Guard, calling him "big man" in letters. She is negative to him, considering Guard obnoxious because of his ego.Category:Homunculus Category:Characters